jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursus
Publius Antoninus Ursus, dit tout simplement Ursus, est un catcheur travaillant actuellement pour la JV Pro Wrestling (JVPW) ou il est l'actuel JVPW World Champion pour la troisième fois. Son identité réelle passe pour être le secret le mieux gardé de l'histoire du sport professionnel, après, bien entendu, les raisons qui ont mené Brock Lesnar à revenir à la WWE. Lui-même prétends être un lutteur devenu gladiateur puis mercenaire. Sa soif de combat aurait été telle qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de revenir des Enfers pour se battre à nouveau. Libre à quiconque de croire ou non à son histoire. 1- WUA (août-novembre 2009) Ursus fait ses débuts le 8 août 2009 lors de WUA Twister. Il prends part au main-event de l'émission où il affronte Nyarno et El Hijo del Super Dragon dans un triple Threat Match en faisant abbandonner Nyarno sur son Caudine Forks (Camel Clutch). Ce match était un quart de finale d'un tournoi visant à determiner le nouveau WUA Champion'', le titre étant vacant. Le 16 août, il est battu par Jack "The Shooter" Jones suite à un Kathajime, la douleur causée par cette prise de soumission fut telle qu'Ursus perdit conscience et l'arbitre déclara Jack Jones vainqueur. A noter que Nyarno intervint dans le match. Plus tard dans la soirée, Ursus apparut sur le titantron pour menacer Nyarno, lui coûtant la victoire. Le 23 août, il perd un tag-team match entre lui et Psyko Rellik contre Jack Jones et Tyler Ketih. Le 1er septembre, il rejoint la Criminal Corporation aux côté de Nyarno, Naz et El Hijo del Super Dragon. Ensemble, ils ataquent Stevo Stine, président de la WUA. Le 18 septembre, il prends part à un match à 4 contre 4 entre la Criminal Corporation et l'équipe de Peter Hived, Tyler Keith, Jack Jones et Ranek Page. La Criminal Corporation l'emporta à la suite d'un Piledriver de Naz sur Keith. Le 4 octobre, lors du PPV WUA Reborn 2009, il défie les Apocalypse Angels pour le titre par équipe. Plus tard dans la soirée, il intervient lors du match entre Tyler Keith et Jack Jones, permettant à Keith de mettre la main sur le WUA Title. Le 3 novembre 2009, la WUA ferme à nouveau ses portes. Le 29 janvier 2010, Ursus annonce qu'il signe à la Hard Fighting Wrestling. '''2-HFW (janvier-mars 2010)' Ursus apparaît pour la première fois à la HFW le 14 février 2010 lors du PPV HFW Fights For Respect 0. Il prends part à un 6-way match pour le titre de la HFW mais est battu par le Psychedelik Monk après une Heaven Lariat. Le 27 février 2010, lors de HFW Agression, il prends part à un 15-men Road to the Gold Challenge mais est éliminé par Peter Hived. Le 25 mars 2010, il affronte Slash qu'il bat facilement suite à un Tarpeian Rock. Le 24 avril 2010, la HFW ferme ses portes. Le 6 octobre 2010, il signe auprès de la JVPW qui venait de racheter la WUA et la HFW. 3-JVPW (octobre 2010-présent) Ursus commence son parcours à la JVPW le 1er novembre 2010, lors de JVPW Clash en squashant Mikolaj Lubawyski auquel il porte le Caudine Forks. Il se joint alors aux WUA Rebelz et attaque Psychedelic lors de la même soirée avant de détruire Nyarno qui tentait de s'interposer. Le 15 novembre, lui et Naz attaquent Paradoxe après son refus de rejoindre les WUA Rebelz. Le 22 novembre, il bat aisément ce même Paradoxe grâce à une clothesline suivie d'un Caudine Forks. Le 7 décembre, il bat Ca Boue en lui portant le Tarpeian Rock pour remporter le JVPW Hardcore Championship, qui venait d'être créé en remplacement du WUA Hardcore Championship. Le 13 décembre, lors de JVPW Electronic, il fait équipe avec le "F'n God" Tyler Keith pour défier les Horseamen, l'équipe formée par Squid Boy et Lobster Boy. Les Horseamen l'emportent après que Squid Boy ait fait le tombé sur Keith suite à un Lobster Claw du Lobster Boy. Lors du même show, Psyko Rellik annonce qu'il défie Ursus lors de la prochaine émission pour le titre hardcore. Lors de l'Electronic du 20 décembre, il crée la surprise en se défaisant facilement de Rellik après lui avoir porté un Tarpeian Rock suivi d'un Caudine Fork. Rivalité avec Mister Paradoxe Le 26 décembre, il apparaît pour la première fois lors d'un pay-per-view de la JVPW en accompagnant Tyler Keith et Faddman lors du main-event. Au cours du match, Mister Paradoxe fait son retour et attaque Ursus, l'écrasant sous une armoire normande dont la présence aux abords du ring est encore sujette à discussions. Lors de l'Electronic du lendemain, il est battu pour le titre Hardcore par Scotty Insane, qui faisait son grand retour en joignant la Modération; au cours du match, Mister Paradoxe intervint, distrayant Ursus et permettant à Insane de se saisir d'un coup de poing américain. Lors du Clash du 5 janvier, Ursus obtient son match retour contre Scotty Insane mais le match est arrêté à la suite d'une nouvelle intervention de Mister Paradoxe. Le 17 janvier, lors d'Electronic, il interrompt le match entre Paradoxe et Peter Hived. Il mets KO Paradoxe et lui introduit une feuille de papier toilette à l'effigie de ce dernier dans la bouche. Un match est alors décidé pour le PPV JVPW Cold Winter 2011, Ursus vs Mister Paradoxe dans un match hardcore, le vainqueur devenant le challenger numéro 1 au titre Hardcore de Scotty Insane. Le 23 janvier 2011, lors de Cold Winter, il est battu par Mister Paradoxe, après que ce dernier l'ait, a nouveau, assomé avec une armoire normande à la fin d'un match d'une violence rare. Le lendemain, lors de JVPW Electronic, Mister Paradoxe remporte le titre hardcore après avoir battu Scotty Insane et Peter Hived dans un triple threat match (après la fusion des titres hardcore et alliance). Après le match, Ursus surgit des gradins et porte son tarpeian rock sur Mister Paradoxe. La semaine suivante, il est annoncé que les deux hommes s'affronteraient dans un match de l'armoire normande à JVPW Reload, match qu'Ursus perd. La semaine suivante, il est annoncé comme participant au Free for All mais ne peut y participer, la raison officielle invoquée est une violente bagarre avec Paradoxe. Il fait son retour le 7 mars où il intervient après le match entre Paradoxe et Umaito, remporté par ce dernier. Il annonce alors que lui et son rival s'affronterait dans un match où le titre hardcore ne serait pas mis en jeu et dont la stipulation sera révélée ultérieurement. L'affrontement a lieu le 27 mars lors du PPV JVPW Acid Rain 2011, la stipulation choisie étant le Lion's Pit match, rebaptisé "Damnatio ad Bestias match". Ursus l'emporte, mettant fin à une rivalité de quatre mois qui passe pour avoir été l'une des plus intenses de l'histoire de la JVPW. Retour.'' '''Rivalité avec Captain Rescue et Captain Macro. Ecarté des rings pendant quelques semaines, il revient le 24 avril lors du pay-per-view JVPW War 2011 où il est ajouté par POTE au match pour le titre de la JVPW, transformé pour l'occasion en six-pack challenge. Il est alors vaincu par Umaito qui conserve son titre en réalisant le tombé sur lui, suite à un Lobster Claw du Lobster Boy. Lors de l'Electronic du lendemain, il prends part à une bataille royale à 10 mais est éliminé en avant-dernier par Lobster Boy et Ankou. Le 9 mai 2011, lors de JVPW Electronic, il acceuille Captain Rescue dans son show, l'Ursus Domus pour que celui-ci réponde aux attaques de Captain Macro. Le ton monte ensuite entre les deux hommes et Ursus est attaqué à la fois par Macro et Rescue, à qui il fnit par porter un Tarpeian Rock. Lors du Clash du 11 mai, Hank Hogul et Ric Boschiff organisent un handicap match entre Ursus et les deux Captain. Ursus l'emporte, non sans avoir été mis en difficulté par ses deux adversaires. Lors de l'Electronic du 16 mai, Ursus détruit Macro et Rescue en backstage avant de leur annoncer qu'il sera l'arbitre spécial du match qui doit avoir lieu entre les deux lors du PPV JVPW Bloody Business. Le match fut remporté par Macro après qu'Ursus ait porté le Tarpeian Rock sur Rescue. Ursus expliquera son geste lors du Clashtronic du 25 mai, en expliquant qu'il n'aime pas Rescue et qu'il ne supporte pas de le voir monter plus vite que lui dans la carte, cela aboutit à un match entre les deux, qualificatif pour le Road to the Gold. Lors du Clash du 1er juin, il fait équipe avec Kazuki Yamakasi contre Mr Paradoxe et Captain Rescue. Le match sera remporté par Ursus et Yamakasi. Après le match, Ursus porta un Tarpeian Rock à Rescue et le placa dans les Caudine Forks. Le 6 juin, lors de JVPW Electronic, il bat Captain Rescue et se qualifie pour le Road To The Gold. Road to the Gold 2011 Le 13 juin, lors de JVPW Electronic, il remporte un triple threat contre Mat Johnson et Umaito après avoir réussi le tombé sur Mat Johnson. La semaine d'après, le 20 juin, il prends part à un fatal four ways entre les demi finalistes du tournoi; le match est remporté par Mirko Kalichenko. Lors du PPV JVPW Road To The Gold 2011, il remporte sa demi finale contre le Psychedelic Monk après que Twister ait distrait le Monk. Il perd en finale contre Mat Johnson, ce dernier battant plus tard dans la soirée Umaito pour devenir le nouveau champion de la JVPW. Poursuite du JVPW Title. Le 27 juin 2011, lors de l'Electronic suivant le PPV, il bat Mirko Kalichenko et gagne sa place dans un triple threat pour le titre de JVPW Champion lors du PPV Hardcore Explosion. Il remporte une victoire convainquante lors du Super Electronic du 4 juillet en battant Japet, un catcheur de la PWA. Le même soir, on apprends qu'il défendra les couleurs de la JVPW lors de la 79 World Cup. Le 6 juillet, cependant, il est battu lors de Clash par Umaito. Le 18 juillet, il prends part à un 48 on 2 handicap match où il fait partie des 48 catcheurs opposés au Black Sun Syndicate. Il perd son match de championnat lors de JVPW Hardcore Explosion après que Johnson ait fait abbandonner Umaito.Suite aux refus de Johnson de lui accorder une chance en un contre un, il annonce qu'il prendra part au Last One Match lors du PPV JVPW Endline. Ce comportant désormais comme un face, Ursus remporte, aux côtés de Mirko Kalichenko, Chris Hardwins et Crunk Dat, un match à 5 contre 5 lors de l'Electronic du 15 août. Le match l'opposait à Massiomo Netti, The Prodigy, George Knight et Twister. Lors de JVPW Endline 2011, il fait partie des trois derniers participants du Last One Match, éliminé par Mirko et Netti après une intervention de Twister. Rivalité avec Twister, victoire lors de la 79 World Cup Twister intervient à nouveau contre Ursus lors de l'Electronic du 22 août, alors qu'il affrontait Netti pour le titre hardcore de la JVPW. La 79 World Cup Il prends part aux deux nuits de la 79 World Cup en battant, en quart de finale, son ancien allié, Naz, alors champion de la HFW, après que Naz ait été distrait par Alexander Scott. Lors de la seconde nuit, il affronte le catcheur de la PFW Coeos. Le match se termine sur un nul, par double décompte à l'extérieur. L'organisateur de la World Cup, Nyarno arrive alors pour annoncer que les deux hommes étaient qualifiés pour la finale ils affrontent en finale le catcheur de la HFW John White qui venait de squasher Twister, à la surprise générale. Ursus remporte la finale en réalisant le tombé sur Coeos après un Tarpeian Rock et devient plus que jamais un candidat sérieux au titre de champion de la JVPW. Poursuite de la rivalité avec Twister, Brutal Birthday V Lors de l'Electronic du 29 août, il célebre sa victoire avec le JVPW Universe quand Twister vient l'interrompre, une ancienne ceinture de champion JVPW sur l'épaule. Celui-ci estime que le fait d'avoir battu le champion de la JVPW Mat Johnson faisait de lui le vrai champion du Monde et que la victoire d'Ursus à la Coupe du Monde ne valait rien. Plus tard dans la soirée, Ursus bat facilement le champion hardcore Massimo Netti dans un non-title match. Lors de l'Electronic du 5 septembre 2011, il affronte le challengeur n°1 au titre de Mat Johnson, Psyko Rellik. Le match se termine en double décompte extérieur. Après le match, Twister attaque Ursus avec sa ceinture et le défie pour un match à Brutal Birthday V, mettant sa ceinture en jeu. Pendant l'Electronic suivant, il fait équipe avec Mat Johnson pour battre Rellik et Twister. Le 19 septembre, il prends part à un match d'exhibition à Underlined, où il bat Acid Weatherly, malgré une intervention de Twister. Les deux hommes règlent leurs comptes lors du PPV principal de la JVPW, Brutal Birthday. Le match est finalement remporté par Ursus. Après le match, Twister prends la fuite avec sa ceinture. Twister explique ensuite lors de l'Electronic du lendemain, qu'il refusait de reconnaitre la victoire d'Ursus après qu'il ait tenté le tombé alors que l'arbitre était KO. Le président de la JVPW, Hyperion décide alors de couper court à toutes discussions en organisant un match à cinq pour le titre lors du PPV Hallowed Halloween: Mat Johnson vs Psyko Rellik vs Tyler Keith vs Twister vs Ursus. Il participe à l'Electronic du 10 octobre où il perd un match en 3 vs 3 contre le Black Sun Syndicat et Twister, alors qu'il faisait équipe avec Nyarno et Mat Johnson. La semaine suivante, il présente un nouvel épisode de l'Ursus Domus où il reçoit Psyko Rellik. Les deux hommes en viennent rapidement aux mains avant que Tyler Keith et Mat Johnson n'interviennent. L'Electronic du 24 octobre le voit affronter Mat Johnson. Le match se terminera en double DQ après l'intervention de The Prodigy. Il perd à nouveau son match de championnat lors d'Hallowed Halloween, après la victoire de Psyko Rellik. Rivalité avec Tyler Jay. ''' Le 7 novembre, à Electronic, il bat facilement Ricardo Binho. Après le match, Tyler Jay, qui avait signé peu de temps auparavant à la JVPW, attaque Ursus à coups de chaises. Les deux hommes s'affrontent lors de l'Electronic du 14 novembre, dans un scythe match, préparatoire au Classic Deathmatch du PPV Fatal Deathmatch, Jay et Ursus ayent été incorporés respectivement dans l'équipe de Tyler Ketih et de Nyarno. Le match est remporté par Ursus. Une semaine après, Nyarno annonce qu'en plus d'Ursus, il fera équipe avec Mirko Kalichenko. Lors du Classic Deathmatch, il est éliminé par Jay et Keith. Cela n'empêchera pas Nyarno de remporter le match, donnant au Hero of Rome une nouvelle opportunité pour le titre. Lors de l'Electronic suivant, il est annoncé qu'il participera au X-mas Brawl du ppv X-Mas Paradise. Lors d'X-Mas Paradise, il fait partie des trois derniers participants du X-Mas Brawl, éliminé après l'intervention de Tyler Jay, qui l'entraîne hors du ring. '''Le dernier match de Nyarno Le lendemain, lors de JVPW Electronic, Nyarno, qui prenait sa retraite ce soir-là, annonca qu'il choissait Ursus comme dernier adversaire. L'histoire retiendra que Nyarno, lors de son dernier match, vainquit Ursus, après avoir contré un Tarpeian Rock en AGB. Poursuite de la rivalité contre Tyler Jay Lors du premier Electronic de 2012, Ursus intervient lors du match entre Mirko et Jay pour le titre Web. Plus tard dans la soirée, il fait équipe avec Mat Johnson pour battre le Black Sun Syndicate, après avoir porté le Tarpeian Rock sur Psyko Rellik. 4-Caractéristiques: Prises de finition Tarpeian Rock (360° Spinning Side Slam) Caudine Forks (Camel Clutch) 5-Palmarès JVPW World Championship (3 fois, actuel) JVPW Web Championship (1 fois, actuel) Vainqueur de la 79 World Cup 2011 (catégorie Individuel) HFW Hardcore Championship (1 fois) Surnoms The Hero of Rome The Praetorian Wrestler The Colossus Musique d'entrée: ''The Victory March ''de Rob Euvino (août 2009 - avril 2012) ''Die with Honor ''de Manowar (avril 2012 - présent)